


In ten years we'll be together

by Angeeolras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 10 Year Plan AU, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeeolras/pseuds/Angeeolras
Summary: Steve's boyfriends always find him too overbearing and clingy. Bucky doesn't do boyfriends - it's too much work. Despite their obvious differences, Steve and Bucky have been best friends since they were children. When Steve starts thinking he'll end up alone, Bucky comes up with an idea - if they're still single ten years later, they'll start dating.Ten years pass. Steve and Bucky are still single. A few weeks before the deal expires, Bucky decides to find a boyfriend for Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slavsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavsuke/gifts).



> This is an AU based on the movie "The Ten Year Plan", I hope you'll like it!

**2008**

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Steve,” Wade started, “but I just think- it’s too soon, it’s too fast, it’s just- too much. I’m sorry.”

Steve nodded, and he tried to keep a straight face. It was not the first time he was dumped, far from it, actually, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It didn’t mean it did not sting. He had really liked Wade, and the time they had spent together had been good, even better than good - he had been starting to fall in love, even though he hated admitting it. Of course, it didn’t mean anything. Steve fell in love fast, and hard, and often, and in the end all that he had left was a broken heart and uneaten meals.

“I get it,” he said, and he did, he really did. After all, he was starting to get used to it now, no matter how sad that sounded. Maybe he was just not made to be in a relationship, not made to keep a boyfriend.

Wade gave an awkward smile, then stood up. Steve stood up too, and then there was a moment when they were both confused, not knowing how to say goodbye, so Steve moved for a hug while Wade tried to shake his hand, and they both laughed awkwardly, until they stepped away from each other.

“I’m sorry,” Wade said again, and he left.

Steve fell in the couch. He would not cry. He could not cry. It was stupid, he was not a teenager anymore, he knew how to deal with breakups. He hadn’t been with Wade for more than a few months, after all- even though it felt like more.

He called Bucky.

**

Bucky was just leaving work when his phone rang - he was still in the lockers room, actually. When he saw the called ID, he sighed. 

“Steve calling you?” Sam asked, because he knew them well. Bucky nodded and answered the call.

“Hey Steve,” he said, “didn’t you have a date with Wade tonight?”

As he said it, he winced. Of course Steve had a date with Wade, and if he called him so early, it was because something hadn’t gone well.

“Yeah, I had,” Steve answered. “But he broke up with me, so, I’m alone now.”

Bucky sighed.

“Are you still at work?” Steve continued.

“I just finished. Want me to come over?”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Steve answered.

Bucky smiled fondly and hung up the phone. He turned to face Sam.

“So, I gotta go and comfort Steve, sorry pal, we’ll have this drink another time.

“That’s fine, don’t worry. Go save your damsel in distress.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna take the bait.”

Sam laughed. “Didn’t expect you to.”

**

Steve and Bucky had been friends forever, or at least as long as they both remembered. They had come out to each other in highschool and their friendship had only grown stronger since then. Despite the obvious differences in their personalities, they seemed to complete each other perfectly. But as they grew up, those differences tended to become more and more evident, especially in one field : dating.

The truth was, Steve dated way more than Bucky. He had crushes, had dates, had boyfriends. He fell in love and got his heart broken. He got dumped. Guys told him that _“it was not you, it was me,”_ and then they ran away. He got dumped by text, he got dumped in person, and he always ended up alone, comforted by Bucky and a few glasses of wine.

“I don’t understand,” Steve complained while Bucky refilled his glass. “It was going so well with Wade. I thought- I thought it’d be different than the others, that’s all.”

“Did he at least tell you why he wanted to break up?”

Steve took a sip of wine, and sighed. “He said it was too much, too fast. I’m too much. That, he didn’t say, but that was what he meant.”

“Don’t say that. He was maybe just not ready for the kind of commitment you expected, that’s all. He was not for you, but someone else will be.”

“None of them were ready. Wade wasn’t ready, Nick wasn’t ready, Phil wasn’t ready…”

“I know, I know. They were stupid, you know.”

“No, that’s not true, they’re not the problem, I am. I can’t manage to keep a boyfriend, they all run away from me, I’m just not boyfriend material, I guess…”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Bucky answered. “I’m sure you’re an incredible boyfriend. They don’t know how to appreciate what they have. That’s their fault, not yours.”

“It’s mine, it’s mine, I move too fast, I expect too much, I get too overbearing, too clingy, and they all suffocate and leave-”

“You’re not too overbearing, you’re a great person, Steve.”

“Maybe _you_ think so, but you seem to be the only one.” 

Steve sighed again, and Bucky patted his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say to comfort him - everything seemed to have already been said, tonight or another night before when they had found themselves in the exact same situation. 

“How do you do that, Bucky?” Steve asked then. Bucky frowned.

“What?”

“I don’t know. Not get attached. Hook up with people, and then come back to an empty apartment without feeling lonely. Don’t you ever feel alone?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah. I’m fine how as I am. No boyfriends, no troubles, you know? I have all the perks of a relationship without the drawbacks. Good sex, pleasant evenings, and then no one to complain when I leave my clothes on the floor. You should try that someday.”

“Buck. You know I’m usually the one who complains about the clothes.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, I’m aware of that.”

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll end up alone?”

Bucky shook his head once again. “It doesn’t scare me. I think that’s how I’m meant to be.”

Steve frowned. “That sounds so sad, you know.”

Bucky shrugged. “Not to me.”

“I think I’m gonna end up alone too,” Steve said. “I don’t want to, though.”

“What? Of course you won’t end up alone. Why would you? You’re an incredible person, Steve, and I’m sure you’re an incredible boyfriend, and you care about people so much, especially the guys you’re dating. One day, someone’s gonna see that, and he’ll fall in love with you so hard, and you’ll be happy forever after, I swear.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m not so sure. I’m twenty-five. I get dumped all the time. Look how all my latest relationships have ended.”

“You’re not going to end up alone, Steve.”

“You don’t know that.”

Bucky seemed thoughtful for a second, and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Steve frowned. “What?” He asked.

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

Bucky laughed. “You know what? In ten years, if you still haven’t found the love of your life, and I’m still single, we’re going to get together. We’re going to date. You won’t end up alone, we’ll end up together.”

“What? Don’t be stupid,” Steve answered.

“How is that stupid? You’re afraid you’ll end up alone. I’m trying to make sure that you don’t. That seems like a good deal to me.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I don’t want you to be alone. But don’t worry, by then, I’m sure that you’ll already be happily settled, and even married. But I’m willing to take the bet. Alright?”

Steve seemed taken aback, but not necessarily offended, so he laughed. “Alright,” he answered after a few seconds. 

“Alright?” Bucky asked again.

“Alright!” Steve laughed.

“Tell you what? We’ll make it official.”

Bucky’s eyes scanned the room for a bit before they settled on a napkin left on the table. He took it and the pen that was on the counter, and started writing.

“I, James Buchanan Barnes,” he recited, “promise to enter a romantic relationship with Steven Grant Rogers if he is still single by- what’s today’s date?”

“April 9th.”

“If he is still single by April 9th 2018. And I sign.” He signed and gave the napkin and the pen to Steve.

Steve laughed once again, then shrugged.

He signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this AU!  
> It'll be almost entirely based on the movie "The Ten Year Plan." I made Steve gay in it even though I mostly headcanon him as bi, because it's what Myles is in the original movie and it seemed easier not to change it. Bucky and Sam are firefighters because I didn't want to make them cops for reasons.  
> Feel free to comment what you thought of this chapter! I'll update in two weeks, you can find me on tumblr if you want to scream at me or talk about Steve and Bucky! I'm @jeeanmoreau


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright pal?” Sam asked when Bucky stepped out of the truck, frowning.

“Yeah, I've just been a little upset lately, but don't worry about it.”

“Well yeah I noticed that, that's why I'm asking. If something's wrong, you can tell me, maybe I can help.”

Bucky laughed. “Not really, but it's nothing, really.”

He hadn’t really planned on telling Sam, but now it was useless to hide it. He caved in in front of Sam's inquisitive look.

“OK, you know how Steve is always worried no one's gonna love him?”

“Aw, pal, you worry for him?”

“No! Well, yes, but it's not that I worry, I just want him to be happy, I don't like seeing him lonely. But that's not the problem. Ten years ago, Steve had just been dumped by his boyfriend, and he was sad and miserable, so we made a deal…”

“What kind of deal?”

“I'm about to tell you, don't interrupt me,” Bucky answered.

Sam laughed. “Alright, go on.”

“I promised – I know it'll sound dumb but I really thought it'd have no consequences – I promised that if Steve was still single ten years later, and that means now, we'd get together. And well, here we are.”

“Aw, man, that was stupid!”

“I know, I know, but I didn't think he'd still be in the same situation ten years later, you know? I thought he was going to find a boyfriend not long after and finally have stable relationships.”

“But Steve is a successful man in a stable job with actual emotional abilities, he deserves way better than you!” 

“I know, right!” Bucky exclaimed, then frowned. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said Steve could do so much better than you.”

“Hey, you’re not allowed to say that! I’m amazing! Everyone would be _lucky_ to have me as a boyfriend.” 

“And they wouldn’t be lucky to have Steve?” Sam asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “Doesn't Steve have a boyfriend right now?”

Bucky winced. “Yeah, he does, but I'm not confident it'll last. It sounds mean, I know, but I've met the guy and, I don't know. They didn't seem to have much in common. The guy seemed terrified, that's all.”

“That sucks. Would it be that bad to end up with Steve, though? You guys have been friends for what, thirty years?”

“No, man, I love Steve, but he's just- Oh god, we'd get in fights all the time. We're not compatible. He wants a stable household, two kids and a half, a dog, and I want strippers and hookups. And Steve is too- he's too much. Wow. That sounds mean. That sounds terrible.”

“It kind of does,” Sam answered.

“I know, I know, but you know I love him, I really do, he's my best friend in the world, but neither of us would be happy with each other. Man, did you know that he called his ex's boss to get his schedule so he could surprise him with a dinner date one day?”

“That's- that's weird, man.”

“It was almost a year ago, they had been dating for something like two months. The boss didn't give him the schedule, by the way, but informed the guy and he dumped Steve. I felt bad for him but also- that's not something you do. That's not correct. I didn't know what to say.”

“But Steve is so smart for so many things, I don't understand.” Sam answered. “He's good at his job, he's got friends, he's in good terms with his family, he goes out, I don't see why he's like that in relationships.”

“He’s just- he wants everything to be perfect, he wants to be the perfect boyfriend, he's got everything pictured in his mind. He cares a lot about people. He really does. But often, I think he just comes off too strong. It's too much for most guys, they can't handle his- his enthusiasm, I guess.”

Sam laughed. “He's too good for them.”

“Well, that's what I keep telling him, but it's not entirely their fault either, you know. Steve, he's a lot.”

“So what's your plan if you don't want to date him? Does he even remember your deal?”

“Yeah he does, we kept making jokes about it all the time, only it seems to become less and less funny now. And I've still got a few weeks, so I think I'll see how it goes with Matt first, I guess. And then I'll deal with the consequences if they break up.”

“Deal with the consequences?” Sam asked. “You mean, date Steve?”

“No, I mean find him a new boyfriend.”

**

Steve had prepared everything he felt was the best for this evening. Things with Matt had been going great for a while, and then a little less great, with Matt growing more and more distant as time went by. Steve figured that they needed to spend some good time with each other to ease the tension that seemed to be appearing between them.

It was the reason why he had prepared this romantic dinner at his place, and Matt would be finishing his work anytime soon, and they'd eat together, talk about their day, and they'd laugh together and everything would be fine. They'd go to bed together and the next day they'd wake up together, happy just as they were at the beginning of their relationship.

But as soon as Matt arrived, it became clear that the evening would not go that way. Matt seemed agitated and tense, and he almost moved away when Steve went to kiss him. Steve decided not to let that resistance shake away his enthusiasm, though it sure put a toll on his good mood. He really liked Matt, and all they needed to fix their relationship was some communication. Steve had always known the importance of communication.

When they sat down to eat, Matt sighed, and then he smelled the dish that Steve had taken out of the oven.

“Lasagna?” He asked. “They're my favorite!”

Steve smiled, pleased at himself. “I know, I called your mom.”

Matt's newly found smiled faltered. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered: “You called my mom? That's…”

Steve was still smiling.

“Kind of creepy, actually,” Matt finished with a lower voice.

Steve didn't know whether it was a joke or not, but since he didn't want to pick a fight with Matt, he decided to interpret it as such.

They ate in almost silence, which really contradicted Steve's plans for communication, but Matt wasn't really receptive to Steve's attempts at small talk that night. Steve asked him how his day went, but Matt only answered in a few words, without even looking at Steve. Steve's heart sank in his chest.

After they cleared their plates in awkward silence, Steve allowed himself to feel hopeful once again when he suggested they went to the living room to eat the dessert. He had prepared cognac-injected chocolate strawberries, which was his go-to dessert when he hoped to impress someone. Hopefully, they'd have this effect that night, and bring some relaxation to Matt.

They settled in the couch, and Steve smiled to Matt. Matt answered him with a smile, but it seemed kind of strained, and Steve felt bad about it.

“Do you want a strawberry?” Steve asked to lighten the mood. “They're injected with cognac and dipped in dark chocolate.”

Matt sighed. “Listen, Steve, I have to talk to you about something.”

Steve's gut feeling grew ten times worse, suddenly. He wanted to salvage this relationship so bad, but it seemed less and less possible as the evening went on.

“Go on,” he answered, unsure.

“There's no right way to put it, but I'll try. I like spending time with you, Steve, but our relationship, it doesn't feel right. We're not happy, we're expecting things that are way too different for it to work. I don't think it can last any longer. I'm sorry.”

“Are you- are you breaking up?” Steve asked. 

Matt nodded slowly.

“Don't you think we can- we can find a way to fix this?”

Matt shook his head. “I'm sorry. You're a good person, but everything's just too fast. We haven't been together for that long but we already have a routine. And I'm not- I'm not ready for a relationship with someone like you. But Steve, listen to me. One day, you'll make someone an incredible husband.”

“Just not you,” Steve answered with a small voice. It was not even a question.

“Just not me,” Matt confirmed.

**

“Man, who would even pass on chocolate cognac-injected strawberries? Your man didn't have any taste. That's why he couldn't appreciate you,” Bucky said with his mouth full. 

Steve smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes. He knew that Bucky was trying to cheer him up and comfort him but he was too down at the moment to laugh at Bucky's jokes.

He wanted to bury himself under a pile of blankets and cry in front of a romantic comedy while eating ice-cream, but he was not a teenager anymore and he knew himself well enough to know that he shouldn't stay alone on these kinds of moments. It was why he had contacted Bucky, for what was probably the hundredth time in their lives, maybe even more, to tell him he had been dumped again and needed support.

And Bucky, as always, had abandoned everything he was doing to come to him, because it was Bucky and Steve probably didn't deserve him.

“You know I never really had a good feeling with Matt anyway,” Bucky tired again.

“Why's that?” Steve answered with a sigh.

“He took you for granted from the beginning, while you spent your whole relationship trying to constantly win him over. He wasn't treating you right, you deserve someone better than him.”

Steve sighed again. “Everyone better has dumped me already.”

Bucky frowned. “It's not true. You've dated assholes, because you're too nice, so they're attracted to you, and it's easy for them to break your heart. “

“You're telling me I'm easy to break?”

“That's not at all what I'm saying. But you wear your heart on your sleeve, Stevie. You have so much love to give, and you give it all the time, but people aren't just- they're not fit to receive it. But one day, soon, you're gonna meet that person. I swear.”

“You've been saying that for ten years, Buck. Hasn't happened yet.”

Bucky frowned. “Pal, don't lose hope. You know you deserve a good relationship. And you're gonna find it. You just have to- to take things slower. To let go a little.”

“What do you mean let go?”

“I don't know. I don't do relationships, remember? But maybe- try to be more casual about things? Sometimes relationships- they’re too much, they’re not meant to be at the moment. Sometimes all you need is a hook-up, am I right?”

“That’s not what I need, you know that!” 

“But Stevie, maybe you're just too- too committed to it. Have fun. Don't imagine your wedding day after the second date. Don't- don't do too much. “

“Too much? I'm just trying to show people that I care about them-”

“And that's great!” Bucky interrupted. “It is, it really is. Really, I'm sure you're an incredible boyfriend. I just think- not everyone is as ready to be committed so soon, not like you are. Not everyone is as serious about everything as you are, not in the beginning. And you… maybe you- I don't know how to put it. Maybe you tend to scare them off, because they believe you're gonna expect the same amount of commitment from them, and they're not ready, and they get scared, and the easiest thing to do when you're scared is run away, so that's what they do.”

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asked again, throwing his bands in the air in exasperation. “I can't change who I am!”

Bucky sighed. He knew his friend was in a bad mood, he knew he was frustrated. He loved Steve with all his heart but he couldn't stop thinking that there was a reason why Steve's relationships never lasted. Steve was a great guy, but it wouldn't be too hard to find yourself suffocating in a relationship with him.

“That's not what I'm telling you to do, Stevie, you know that. I'd never ask you to change.”

He threw his arm around Steve's shoulders and brought him closer to him. At the moment, Steve needed comfort and hugs more than he needed an argument with Bucky, and his friend knew that. But at one moment he would have to face this truth, and it hurt Bucky to think about it. He didn't want to blame Steve for the failures of his relationships. He wanted to believe that they were all just assholes and he'd just have to find a great guy for Steve and everything would go fine. But he was not sure that if he found a great guy right now, he'd be able to handle Steve.

“I’m just saying, maybe you shouldn’t put that much pressure on your shoulders right now. You don’t need to find a husband in the next few months, alright? You’ve been jumping from relationships to relationships for a while and that’s not making you happy. Why don’t you try _not_ being in a relationship?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s not who I am. That’s alright for you, but I need- I need affection, I need romance, I need-”

“I know, I know! You’re a hopeless romantic, don’t think I don’t know that.”

“I just want someone who cares about me, and someone who I care about. Is it really that complicated?”

“Steve, sometimes sex is just sex, you know? Sometimes that’s what you need.”

“Maybe for you!” Steve exclaimed. “I’m not like that. We don’t see relationships in the same light.”

“Pal, you need to relax.”

“We don’t have the same idea of what relaxing is, I guess,” Steve answered, and it sounded definitive.

Bucky sighed one last time. He didn’t know what to do. Steve deserved to be happy, of course. And maybe he was right, maybe they just didn’t see love and romance in the same light, and maybe none of Bucky’s answers would ever please Steve. But Steve’s heart had been broken too many times, and it hurt Bucky to see him like that.

It didn't help that Steve was now single, and that the end of their 10 years old deal was quickly approaching.

**

“Aren't you supposed to be working?” Steve asked as Natasha sat down in the office chair in front of him, handing him a cup of coffee while she held another in her hand. He took the coffee, grateful, then waited for her answer.

Natasha snorted. “You're supposed to be working too but I can hear you daydreaming from across the whole building. So what's up? How's bachelor life treating you so far?”

“Uhh, Natasha,” Steve whined. “Thanks for reminding me of how pathetic I am.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, as lonely as always, you know it.”

“Damn, Steve. You should learn to be happy all by yourself. You don't need a man to make you happy, you know. Look at you, moping every time you get single. There's lots more to life than being in relationships, see?”

That was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. “Sure, sure, love yourself if you want others to love you, blah blah, live every day as though it was your last, since then have you become an inspirational Instagram account and what have you done to the real Natasha?”

“What makes you think I haven't decided to become an Instagram influencer? I do have the body for it,” she answered, flexing her arm. 

He shook his head with a fond chuckle.

“But I'm serious, Steve. I know it's hard for you right now- but you don't have to throw yourself from one relationship to another, feeling constantly incomplete when you're single. You've got great things go do and experience right now too, you know? You could, I don't know, take a road trip through Europe to find yourself, or learn the guitar, take Spanish lessons?”

“It's sad, Nat, all of that sounds sad. You sound like you're trying to find a hobby for a retired old man, or a recovering drug addict. I've got hobbies. I know how to live like a grown man, thank you very much,” Steve answered, a little more bitter than he would have wanted. 

Natasha pursued her lips. “I just want you to be happy.”

Steve shrugged. “You sound like Bucky.”

Natasha grinned again. “Such a great guy.”

Her grin turned predatory. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew what came next.

“Natasha.”

“No but, you cannot disagree… You'd tap that.”

“Natasha! He’s my best friend!”

“Like that changes anything,” Natasha answered. “It’s almost time for you to get with him anyway. You turn thirty-five in a month and a half.”

“Please, I don’t want to remember that. I’m so old, and I’m gonna end up alone.”

“Don’t say that. You’re gonna get with Bucky, as he promised ten years ago.”

“Remind me why I told you that again?” Steve asked, sighing.

Natasha grinned but said nothing.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure he has forgotten anyway,” Steve added.

“Then remind him!” Natasha answered.

Steve rolled his eyes. “No, I won’t, because I don’t want to be in a relationship with him.”

“Come on, he’s a catch!”

“Bucky doesn’t _do_ relationships, Nat.”

“He might change his mind. And what about you two just, I don’t know, fooling around? You’ve got a sexy firefighter as your best friend and you never tried anything? I’ll never understand that.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not fooling around with my best friend, you know that.” Steve paused. “Besides, he wouldn’t want me anyway.”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true. You’re totally his type.”

“Bucky doesn’t have a type, Nat. All he wants is sex for a night. I don’t want that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun. I wouldn’t pass this chance, that’s for sure. Anyway. Gotta get back to work. See you.”

She disappeared in an instant, leaving her empty cup on Steve's office desk. Steve sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it!  
> How do you like the story so far? Do you think Bucky will be able to find someone for Steve before Steve's birthday? What did you think of their discussion on relationships?
> 
> Finals week is almost over, so I think I'll manage to get enough writing done to actually post a chapter next Sunday! Don't get too used to it ;) In the meantime, you can follow me on tumblr! I'm @jeeanmoreau


	3. Chapter 3

At this point in his adult life, Steve’s days were pretty much an established, fixed ritual. He got out of work at six thirty, walked home - he was lucky enough to live pretty close to his workplace - and his way went right through the park, where Mrs. Stevenson, a pretty nice young woman whose husband was a musician, walked her dog every evening. He’d say a quick hello to her, then avoid the skater kids who were always crossing his path without a warning. Sometimes, Jared, a kid he had once brought to the hospital when he had seen him fall very badly just in front of him, would try to impress him, and often fail, earning a laugh and a highfive. Mostly unharmed, Steve would then come home to his empty apartment, take off his shoes and his coat, and then turn on the kettle to make himself some herbal tea. 

He’d check his phone, check his emails, then read some articles online, maybe start a book if he felt like he’d have time to read during the week, because he hated waiting for too long to continue reading when he was caught in a book, and then he’d eat, alone, sometimes in front of the TV, sometimes just alone in his living room, which was not at all depressing, thank you very much. 

That night was not very different from most nights. He had watched a random sitcom on the TV, without concentrating on it very much, but at least it had filled the silence in the apartment. And then he had played the cards, because he was boring and sad like that. 

When he decided to get to bed, he was surprised and happy to receive a call from Bucky instead. He answered with a grin he knew Bucky could hear in his voice. 

“Hi Buck,” he said. 

“Hi Stevie,” Bucky answered.

And Steve was so glad to have him. Even during nights when it was hard like that, he knew he could count on Bucky, he knew Bucky cared about him, and it felt so important he could cry. He didn't, though, because Bucky wouldn't understand, so he sighed instead. 

“How have you been?” He asked as though they hadn't texted during the day already. 

“Fine, fine, what about you? What did you do tonight?”

Steve sighed again quietly. It was one thing to admit to yourself that you were boring and lonely, it was another thing to admit it to your best friend. He didn't want Bucky's pity- well maybe he did, and also a hug, because he was not feeling too good when he was alone, but he also knew that he didn't want to hear Bucky's worry once again. 

Maybe Natasha was right. Maybe it was not healthy how sad being single made him. 

Maybe it was just who he was. 

“Well, you know,” Steve answered. “I had a nice night by myself. Watched the TV, ate dinner, played the cards- exciting night and everything.”

He heard Bucky sigh on the other side of the line.

“I know, I know,” Steve added. “I'm lonely.”

“Aw, Steve,” Bucky answered. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully not hang up on me, I feel like I need the comfort right now.”

“Why would I do that? I’m a good friend. I’m gonna comfort you just fine. You know what, I’ll do better. I’m gonna help you get truly better.”

“I don’t know how you can do that, unless you find someone to fall in love with me right now,” Steve answered.

“Maybe I can do that. You know what? I’m gonna do that. I’m going to find you the perfect boyfriend, Steve Rogers. I’m going to find you a husband.”

“And how are you going to do that, _Bucky Barnes?_ ” Steve asked with an emphasis on Bucky’s name. 

“I’m gonna introduce you to men who deserve you. I’m gonna find you dates.”

“Since when do you know men who want something other than a quick fuck, huh?” Steve snorted.

“Take that back!” Bucky yelled, faking his indignation. “You’ll learn that I know plenty of very proper and very nice men who are going to fall in love with my best friend, because he’s a great guy who’s really loveable. And then I’m going to have a private talk with them, just so they know that I’d be very willing to punch them in the face, _several times_ , if they even think about hurting you, then I’ll have to call Natasha so we can help organizing your wedding. Is that alright with you?”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. “Sure, jerk. I’ll trust your incredible talents as a matchmaker _and_ wedding planner. I’m sure everything’s gonna work out exactly according to your plan. I should already be buying my suit.”

“You damn should!” Bucky exclaimed.

**

Dating. It was going to be easy, right? Steve knew how to date. He knew how to _woo_ people, he knew how to be nice and accommodating and how to listen when his date was talking and how to remember small things, like how his date loved his coffee or what was his favorite hobby or-

“Tall mocha frappuccino? It’s what you usually order, right?” Steve suggested while giving Louis his coffee. 

Louis laughed. “How did you know?”

Steve shrugged. It was not that _much_ research, since Louis’ fifteenth facebook profile picture featured a Starbucks cup and he had just spent half an hour or so comparing pictures on the website to find the right coffee- nothing much, really.

“I just like to do my research before we start, that’s all.”

“Your… research?” Louis asked.

“Just, you know, a little Facebook check, Instagram check, Linkedin check, just to know if we’re compatible!” Steve answered when Paul asked the same question, two days later.

After Paul, it was Aaron, who frowned at the answer, and then Basil-

“See, it allowed me to do this!” Steve exclaimed, handing Basil a yellow tulip. “Your favorite flower, that’s right?”

Basil’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I also know that you have a dog, called Mila, who had an ear operation last year, and that your sister is pregnant with her second child, and you favorite movie is V for Vendetta, which is also in my top 10, so that gives us at least one common interest!”

“You know what?” Basil answered. “That’s great. I’m just going- I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Want me to order for you?” Steve asked, but Basil had already disappeared, and Steve’s smile fell.

Basil was not coming back. It happened all the time.

**

Bucky picked up after the first ring, and Steve sighed.

“He left,” Steve said in lieu of a greeting.

“Again?” Bucky asked, more tired than surprised, which didn’t do anything to comfort Steve. 

Steve nodded, exhausted, then remembered Bucky couldn’t see him.

“Yeah. Again. You know what? I’m giving up. I’m gonna stay single forever.”

Steve didn’t see the frightened look that settled on Bucky’s face when he heard that, which was for the best, because then he would have known how terrified of ending up with him Bucky was, and he wouldn’t have taken that very well. 

“No you’re not,” Bucky answered.

“No, it’s too late, I’ve made my choice. No more dates, I give up. I’m gonna find a shelter tomorrow and adopt a golden retriever. At least dogs crave attention as much as I do. If I adopt a nice, fluffy dog, he’ll never let me down, not like _men._ No more men.”

“You don’t mean that. A dog won’t make you happy.”

“Well, you’re single and you’re happy, so why couldn’t I?”

“I’ve been saying that for ten years, and you kept saying you were not _made_ to be single, and now you change your mind out of the blue?”

“It’s not out of the blue,” Steve corrected, “it’s out of… ten years of failed relationships and a week and a half of very, very failed dates.”

“It doesn’t mean you should give up, though? What if the next one is the good one? You can’t give up on finding your true love!”

“Bucky, you gave up on finding love when you were eighteen and Bruce from the library turned you down. You’re not qualified to give me advice on that.”

Steve could _almost_ hear Bucky roll his eyes on the other side of the phone. That was how well he knew him.

“Anyway,” Bucky continued, not answering Steve’s attack. “You’re not giving up. You’re going on one last date. Just one guy, and I’m going to find you the best guy in the world, trust me.”

“No,” Steve answered. “I said I gave up.”

“Just one last date, please?” Bucky tried.

“No! I said I’m giving up, I’m too old for this shit.”

“Steve, you’re not even thirty-five. People go on dates at very different ages, you know? Please, just one last date. Then I’ll leave you alone, and I’ll help you pick your golden retriever or something. Please?”

Steve sighed, but smiled. “One condition,” he declared.

“Tell me?”

“Can you come with me?”

Bucky groaned very, _very_ loudly. “Steve!”

“Please! It’ll be fun, you pick a guy for me, I pick a guy for you, and we’ll spend a nice evening, so when it doesn’t work out at least I won’t feel like I’ve lost another night, you know?”

Bucky groaned again, then sighed. “... Alright,” he finally conceded. “One date, and it’ll be the best date of your life.”

Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact about this chapter: I know nothing about coffee so I used a coffee order generator. Internet, so helpful, am I right?  
> Hope you liked it! What do you think of Steve's behavior with his dates? How do you think the next date is going to work out? For those of you who have seen the movie, what do you think of my rendition of it with Steve and Bucky?  
> Since the semester is just starting, I'll be able to post a chapter next Sunday, so you won't have to wait for too long before you know how it works out!!  
> In the meantime, you can still follow me and message me on tumblr, where I'm @jeeanmoreau !! Have a nice week everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky had Steve’s apartment keys, which meant that he didn’t have to knock when he came to see Steve, which also meant that he always made Steve jump when he entered without a warning. He’d sneak out while Steve was cooking something in the kitchen, or quietly reading a book in the living room, or folding laundry in his bedroom, and surprise Steve by coming behind him and poking his shoulder. Steve should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t, so it worked every time.

Then Steve hit or tickled Bucky until he begged him to stop, to dissuade him to do it again. Of course, it never worked, and Bucky did it the next time just the same.

The evening of their date was no exception, of course. Steve was just removing a cherry pie from the oven when he felt something on his shoulder. He jumped, almost dropping the pie in the process, but fortunately he managed to set it in the counter before he turned to face Bucky.

“Bucky! You jerk, I could have dropped the pie!” He exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. Bucky just laughed as an answer.

Bucky was still in his uniform, having probably just left work to pick up Steve before their date.

“You haven’t changed,” Steve remarked.

Bucky was already pouring himself a glass of wine in the living room when Steve went after him.

“Nah, I went as soon as I finished work. I thought, you know, everyone loves a man in uniform, right?”

Steve laughed.

“Why are you laughing?!” Bucky protested. “What do you think of my uniform?”

Steve pretended to think about it for a second. “I think… that you look more like a stripper than a real firefighter.”

Bucky gasped. “What! Steve, I thought you were innocent! So this uniform does something to you, uh?” 

Steve blushed instantly. “Wh-what, no, not at all,” he sputtered. 

Bucky smirked and left his glass on the table. He moved closer to Steve, until Steve was trapped against the table, and started moving in front of him, in a terrible imitation of a lap dance, as sexy as it could be when both of them were standing. 

Steve knew that Bucky was only teasing him, but he couldn't help looking at the way his friend's body moved in front of him. Bucky had always been hot, Steve knew that. He was not blind. But until this moment, he had never consciously _thought_ about Bucky being hot. He had never been slapped in the face with the fact that _oh, his best friend was hot._ Until now.

What clearly started as teasing from Bucky grew serious really quick and Steve was transfixed by Bucky’s movements. He had never noticed that Bucky really knew how to move his body, nor that his chest was so built, and that his uniform still carried the faintest smell of smoke after a long day of work.

Bucky moved so his hips brushed Steve’s every few seconds, and even though they had grown up together, Steve had never felt that _close_ to Bucky before. He felt like every part of him that had ever been in contact with Bucky’s skin was on fire. He was dreadfully aware of their proximity, and Bucky kept on dancing, and it felt like hours and seconds at the same time.

Then Bucky’s face went closer and closer to Steve’s, and Steve didn’t care about the way Bucky swayed his hips anymore, he didn’t care about the fact that their chests were almost pressed against each other. He only cared for Bucky’s face, the blue of his eyes, the way it almost looked as though he was going to kiss Steve-

Suddenly Bucky looked as if he had just been slapped, and with an aborted gasp, he stepped away from Steve.

“Anyway,” he said. “That was- something. Come on, we’re going to be late,” he declared, and Steve couldn’t do anything but nod, grab his wallet and follow him.

**

The date could have started well. Really, it could have. The guy Bucky had chosen for Steve was exactly his type, cute and everything, and Steve had found a date for Bucky through Natasha who had asked her roommate Clint until the guy – his name was Jake, apparently – had accepted the offer. Steve had never really known what was Bucky’s type, other than “naked”, so he couldn’t exactly tell if Bucky was satisfied with the guy, but he hadn’t ran off screaming, which was always a good sign.

The fact was- neither Steve nor Bucky were talented with dates, as both their history of dating had proved. They were shy and embarrassed, and when they were embarrassed they got embarrassing really quickly.

They had decided to meet in a great Italian restaurant that Steve had previously experienced with one of his failed dates- as he decided to mention, obviously, because he didn’t know how to control what got out of his mouth, apparently.

“The food is good here,” he said. “I went there last time, when my date decided to- to ditch me.”

The air around them suddenly seemed very, very heavy.

“Well, I’m sorry,” his date- his name was Egan- answered. 

Bucky elbowed Steve in the ribs and sent him a glare.

“That’s not very date-appropriate,” he whispered loudly enough that everyone heard him.

Steve blushed and tried to catch himself and make a joke out of it, but he was not really talented with that either, so he ended up embarrassing everyone when he decided to raise his glass and exclaim: “Here’s to not being dumped tonight!”

Jake and Egan raised their glasses tentatively but Bucky’s expression went from embarrassed to mortified when he managed to catch Steve’s arm and lower it.

“We are not drinking to something depressing like that tonight,” he answered.

Steve blushed even more, but said nothing. The silence that settled was awkward at best, completely humiliating at worst, and after only a few seconds Bucky realized that his date was looking at him rather oddly. He frowned, thinking that maybe he had something on his face- though they hadn’t ordered food yet, which surely meant something about the catastrophe this date was going to be, but Jake started talking before Bucky could grab his napkin or ask Steve.

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” Jake asked.

Bucky frowned even more. Was he a former colleague? No, Bucky didn’t forget work acquaintances. Someone he saved from a fire, someone he helped through his job? Those people didn’t usually remember him, they were too shocked most of the time to memorize the face of their helper. No, really, he couldn’t think about somewhere where he could have met this guy. 

“No, sorry, I-” He started.

Jake sighed. “Grindr?”

Oh, _no_. Bucky and Steve winced at the same time.

“I tried to message you again a couple times, and you never responded?” Jake continued.

_Oh nooooooo_. This evening was starting to get _way_ more awkward that it should have been.

“Um, I, sorry,” Bucky started. “I’m not very good at technology. I’m just… A farm boy, you know,” he said, because he really didn’t know how to get himself away from this situation.

Steve managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes _hard._ What was Bucky doing?

“Oh yeah? Where are you from, farm boy?” Jake asked, his voice bitter.

Bucky tried to come up with a place very quickly, but his brain didn’t want to cooperate. He should have been more attentive in geography classes. Where were farms in the US?

Jake was waiting for an answer.

“... New York?” He answered, and he regretted it instantly.

“Oh, how was the harvest season in New York this year?” Jake asked, resentment in his voice. Well. Bucky was _not_ coming home with his date tonight.

“My parents actually own a farm,” Egan declared suddenly, focusing all the attention on him. “We grow organic coffee in Missouri.”

Steve laughed loudly. “There is no such thing as _organic coffee,_ ” he answered. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, all coffee beans are actually the same,” Bucky answered. 

Egan ignored them. “And what do _you_ do?” He asked Jake. 

“My family is actually in the coffee business too!” Jake declared. 

Of _course._

“Oh, really?” Egan asked, his interest piked. 

“Yeah, we create innovative coffee machines and coffee brands… Mostly organic,” he stated, looking pointedly at Bucky, who rolled his eyes. He had done _nothing_ and his date already hated him. That was why he was not meant for relationships. 

“Really?” Egan said again, as if it was the only word he knew. 

“Yeah!” Jake answered. Bucky and Steve were invisible. They didn't exist anymore. “Wait, what's your family name?”

“Dyan,” Egan answered.

“I know this name!” Jake answered. “I'm sure I know this name.”

“Well, I really love coffee too,” Steve tried. “For example today I drank a… A Vanilla latte, extra foam extra milk…” He started reciting his latest date's coffee order, because he didn't actually drink coffee when he didn't have to.

“Is that a Starbucks order?” Egan asked. “I hate Starbucks.”

Steve blushed. “Uh”, he started. 

“Oh!” Jake suddenly exclaimed as if he just had an illumination. “Man, I think your family actually supplies the coffee beans for my family! “

“No way!” Egan exclaimed. “Really? “

Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“Yeah! Your beans are the ones we've chosen after searching for a while, their quality is incredible!“

“Well we're really devoted to what we're doing.” Egan started. 

Oh no. They were going to talk about coffee for the whole evening. Steve looked at Bucky in panic, only to find out that Bucky was also staring at him. Steve winced, and Bucky nodded discreetly. They needed to change the conversation topic, _now._

“So what did you think of the way the Dodgers played last Saturday?” Bucky asked in what seemed like a parody of a straight guy talking. Steve winced again, but at least it'd distract their dates from their coffee similarities. 

“Uh, I don't really follow sports,” Jake answered. 

“Me neither,” Egan added. 

“Wait,” Jake exclaimed then. He turned to Egan, and both Bucky and Steve sighed. “Do you know Richard Dyan?” 

“Richard Dyan? Well, he’s only my brother!”

“Get out of here! We’ve been in contact for years!” Jake shouted. 

Bucky looked at Steve. Steve looked at Bucky. Jake and Egan kept talking, oblivious to the rest of the world and especially to Steve and Bucky who were sitting right in front of them.

“You think they would notice if we left right now?” Bucky whispered to Steve.

Steve shrugged, then something malicious appeared in his eyes. “I’ve always dreamed to be the one who left,” he said.

Bucky pretended to look shocked. “Steve! That’s mean!”

Steve looked a little guilty, then he saw that Bucky was smiling.

“But also really great, because that’s what we’re doing right now,” Bucky continued. He looked at Steve questioningly, and Steve nodded.

“Let’s go,” he answered quietly. Egan and Jake were still caught in their conversation.

Bucky stood up, and Steve followed him. Their dates looked at them very briefly, acknowledged with a nod that they were leaving, but said nothing. With a very last sigh, Steve and Bucky left the restaurant.

What a _failed, failed_ last date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it!  
> What did you think of their failed date? Was it Steve and Bucky's fault in your opinion? And what did the dance scene mean???  
> There will be another chapter next Sunday, stay tuned! In the meantime you can follow me on tumblr, I'm @jeeanmoreau !!! Feel free to message me! I hope you have a great week and read a lot of good stories!


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll give it to you, this date was terrible,” Bucky exclaimed once they were finally home -as much as Bucky’s place was home for the both of them. “But it was not your fault, it was clearly theirs. His. Anyway, it doesn’t mean you can’t try again.”

“No, don’t do that. You promised. No more dates,” Steve answered. “It was the condition.”

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. No more dates. Only evenings with your best pal. Want a glass of wine?”

“No, I’ll head out, I think. I have work tomorrow.”

“Come on! Stay a little, hang out with me. I need comfort after my date ignored me for a whole evening as well, you know.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you were going to settle down with him.”

Bucky laughed, but he smiled when he saw that Steve actually poured himself a glass of wine and sat down in the couch. Then Steve looked at his glass more carefully and frowned.

“Do you need someone to do your dishes, pal?” Steve asked. “I can lend you my cleaning lady, she charges twenty-five dollars per hour and if I ask, she can bring napalm to wash all of that.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hey, I cleaned a path from the door to the couch for you. That calls for some kind of gratitude, you know.”

Steve sighed. “Buck, you need someone to take care of you. You’re sad and lonely all alone in this apartment.”

“What I need is a maid,” Bucky laughed. “And you,” he continued, “need to stop babying me.”

“I’m not babying you, I’m worried about you, that’s all,” Steve answered. “I don’t like seeing you like that, you know. Everyone needs someone to be there for them.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

Caught off guard, Steve smiled softly. Yeah, he was there. He’d always be here – he was Bucky’s best friend, and that wasn’t going to change soon. But he also knew that Bucky needed love, romantic love, something he wasn’t able to give him. Steve knew Bucky better than anyone, so he already knew that when he pretended that he didn’t need anyone, that he didn’t want a relationship – it was all a facade, a cover he used to protect himself.

Steve just wished Bucky gave himself another chance at love and relationships. 

Suddenly, something shifted in Bucky’s expression, and his grin turned predatory. He got his phone out of his pocket and stood up, urging Steve to do the same. Steve complied, confused.

“Take your shirt off,” Bucky declared.

“What? No!” 

“Yeah, yeah, remove it, come on, now.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m setting up your Grindr profile,” Bucky answered.

Steve gasped. “No you’re not!”

“Yes I am,” Bucky said.

“I don’t want to have a Grindr profile, Bucky.”

“Man, you need to put yourself out there. You need to let go a little. You don’t want to be alone, you don’t want to be in a relationship anymore, then you know what? Hookups are the only solution you have left.”

“That’s… a terrible way to put it,” Steve answered.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Come on! It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not putting pictures of myself shirtless all over the internet.”

“It’s not all over the internet, it’s Grindr! Every gay man does that.”

“I’m sure it’s not _every_ gay man, jerk,” Steve countered. 

“ _Almost_ every gay man. Every gay man who’s not in a relationship.”

“Please, don’t,” Steve tried.

“Come on! You need to show the world what it’s missing. If it doesn’t work, you can go back to moping on your own and… playing the cards in your apartment. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“You said that with the last date too.”

“Well, this time it’s not a date. You need that, buddy.”

Steve sighed. “The shirt stays on,” he declared.

Bucky’s smile almost blinded him.

“Smile for me!” He said. “And say something like…”

“Don’t,” Steve interrupted him. “I’m saying cheese. Cheese!”

“Cheese will do,” Bucky answered, and he took the picture.

**

When Steve settled in his bed the day after, ready to start a long night of peaceful sleep, his phone chimed with a notification. He frowned, thinking it was a reminder for a game he was playing with Bucky on Facebook – it was stupid, really, but Bucky kept sending him pokes if he didn’t play black – when he realized it was actually for Grindr. He rolled his eyes, having almost forgotten that Bucky had set him up an account.

“Oh no, I need to delete that thing,” he whispered to himself.

He opened the app to delete his account rather than just deleting the app – you never know who could find you on those kinds of websites – when he saw that the notifications were actually messages he had received from men on the app – men who were _interested_ in him.

Steve sighed. They were not looking for the same thing anyway. It was not like anything could happen between them. Men went on Grindr for a quick fuck just like Bucky did, not to start relationships, not to fall in love, not to start something real. It worked for some men, but it wouldn’t work for Steve. He was a romantic. He was a committed person.

He inadvertently clicked on a message. It had been sent by a guy called Brock and _oh, he was cute_. He was more rugged than most men Steve had dated in the past, but he was not there to date anyone anyway, was he? 

“Oh, hello there,” Steve whispered, then his eyes grew wide.

Brock was not beating around the bush. He was asking Steve to meet him, _tonight_ , which meant that he was probably not planning to learn how to cross-stitch with him, if it wasn’t clear enough by the simple fact that they were on Grindr.

Steve's heart began beating very loudly in his chest. He was not the kind of guys who did hook ups. He was not Bucky – that was Bucky's thing, not his. He was not going to answer to Brock. He was not going to meet up with him, not going to have sex with him or anything. 

He was going to laugh about it, take a screenshot to show Bucky, then delete the app and go to sleep. 

But again, Bucky was right. Steve's strategy with romance and relationships had not worked in ten years. He would celebrate his thirty-fifth birthday in just a few weeks, and he was still single as hell, and sad and lonely in his lonely, lonely apartment. 

So would _one night_ be a big deal? Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, maybe he'd blow off some steam, maybe something more could bloom – he knew nothing about Brock, but the guy was hot, he couldn't deny it. 

Steve checked his watch. 10 pm, and Brock was suggesting they'd meet at 10:30, which meant that he had just the time to dress in something more appropriate and hop in his car to join the guy. 

Bucky would be so proud of him. 

He shouldn't do it. That was not who he was. 

_Fuck it_ , he thought. 

Maybe it was time to become someone else – or at least to a certain extent. 

**

When Steve knocked on Brock’s door at 10:30 pm exactly that night, he found himself suddenly plagued by doubt. Bucky had done that almost his entire life – showing up at random guys’ places, fucking until they got bored of it, then came back home and never talked again. Steve didn’t know if he was capable of it. He’d get stressed out, he’d panic, or worse, he’d get attached.

There was also a small risk that Brock would turn out to be a serial killer, but it was just a bit too late to think about that, so he tried not to. 

Brock opened the door. He looked exactly like the picture he had put on Grindr, chiseled jaw and undercut and piercing eyes that did things to Steve’s heart, and he smiled at him, smirked even-

“Cute,” Brock declared, and Steve almost died on the spot.

Oh, no. That was bad. He was already feeling _things._

He tried to compose himself. He would make it through, then come home and laugh about it with Bucky. Bucky would be proud of him, and he would at least be able to say that he had tried, and no one would bother him with this anymore.

He would even be able to laugh about it with Natasha. Or maybe Natasha was going to laugh at him. Both were acceptable alternatives.

“I've never done that before,” Steve blurted out. “I'm sorry.”

Brock smirked again, but he didn't look judgmental. “That's adorable,” he answered. 

“Are you gonna kill me?” Steve asked then, and Brock burst out laughing. 

“You really think, if that was my intention, I’d say yes?”

Good point. Steve winced and shook his head. 

“Wanna risk it anyway?” Brock asked, and Steve smiled. 

“Alright,” he said. 

“Come in?” Brock suggested and Steve nodded. 

Brock got out of the way and he let Steve inside. He lived in a ground floor apartment, he had inspirational pictures on the walls of the lobby and warm colors in his living room – though a lingering smell of smoke threatened to make Steve cough. 

It was not close to the smell of smoke that followed Bucky everywhere he went during the week. It was clearly – well, weed, if he believed what he saw on the table. Oh. Alright. Brock gestured at him to sit on the couch – it was clearly leather and covered in blankets, which all carried the same smell of smoke than the rest of the room.

“You want something to drink?” Brock asked. 

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry,” he started. “I don’t really know how all of that works.”

Brock smiled and a short laugh escaped his lips. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna make those drinks now. Is whiskey okay for you?”

Steve nodded again.

“Amazing,” Brock answered, and he left the living room.

_Oh my god,_ Steve started to think. _What am I doing right now_. It was a little too late to back off now, but he knew what to do when he was freaking out, so he decided to call Bucky. If he was lucky, Brock would take enough time in the kitchen for Steve to stop panicking. 

He called Bucky.

“Hi, punk”, Bucky said when he picked up the call. That was something Steve loved about Bucky – he knew he could always count on him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m following your advice,” Steve answered.

Though Steve couldn’t see him, Bucky frowned, and Steve could almost hear it in his voice.

“Which advice? Where are you?”

“I’m at this guy’s house.”

“Which guy?” Bucky asked, suddenly confused.

Steve was kind of proud of surprising Bucky, to be perfectly honest. He was not the kind of guy who went out of his comfort zone a lot – so he wanted to flaunt it in front of Bucky when he did. 

“A guy I met on-” Steve was suddenly not so sure of what he was doing. “On Grindr.”

It sounded terrible. It was terrible. But Bucky did it all the time, didn’t he?

“On GRINDR?” Bucky shouted on the phone. “What the fuck?”

“Well, you set me up this account-,” Steve started, but he then heard Brock’s steps getting closer. “I gotta go, he’s coming back. I’ll call you later.”

He hung up.

“Hey,” Brock started. “You were calling someone?”

He settled on the couch and gave Steve his glass. 

“Yeah, it’s just- my best pal, Bucky. I was just- telling him I wasn’t dead.”

Brock laughed. Steve’s phone started ringing again.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “It’s him, I just have to-”

“Don’t worry about it, just answer,” Brock suggested, and Steve nodded. 

He answered and got out of the couch to find a place somewhat more private.

“Bucky, I can’t-” He started.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bucky answered.

“I’m following your advice!” Steve whispered angrily.

“My advice?”

“Yeah! You told me to have fun and relax- that’s what I’m doing tonight. You’re the one who set me up the account. I’m just using it. Now stop worrying about me. I’ll call you back when I get home.”

“Steve-”

“No, I’ll call you later, I said. Bye!” Steve exclaimed.

“Wait!” Bucky tried to answer, but Steve had already hung up.

“I’m really sorry,” Steve said. When he turned around, he realized that Brock had taken off his shirt, and he gulped down. _Alright._ So that was where they were heading.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brock answered when Steve sat down again. “It’s sweet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, really.” 

Steve smiled. He took a sip of whiskey, and Brock did the same. Steve couldn’t really focus on anything when Brock’s body was on display like that – if he thought he was hot when he saw him, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Wow.

“So, what are we doing now?” He asked, a little embarrassed. 

Brock smirked. “Well, I was thinking…”

And he… _oh._ He put his hand on Steve’s thigh. Which meant that his upper body - his naked upper body – was getting really close to Steve’s. And he was touching Steve. _Oh._

Steve knew he had come to Brock’s place for that. He was not deluding himself into thinking that Brock was also looking for a long-term relationship and that was the exact reason why he had asked a stranger on Grindr to come to his apartment at 10:30 pm. But suddenly, Steve wasn’t feeling ready, _at all._ He liked Brock, he found him hot – but it was so new, meeting guys like that, moving so fast- he didn’t know if he could do it.

And he wasn’t going to force himself into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. Just because he knew that Brock wanted sex didn’t mean he couldn’t refuse when the moment came. He just hoped Brock was not going to be mad. _Oh god._ Bucky was _so_ going to make fun of him. And Natasha…

“I was thinking we could just hand out tonight,” Steve suggested in a small voice.

_Please,_ he thought, _please be understanding._

Brock looked taken aback, but not angry. “Oh,” he let out. “Oh, I’m sorry- alright, no problem,” he answered. He took the discarded t-shirt in his hands but didn’t put it back just yet.

“I’m sorry, I just-” Steve started, trying to justify himself.

“Really, it’s no worries,” Brock cut him. “I’m- down with whatever,” he said, even though he _did_ sound disappointed.

Steve couldn’t blame him – he was expecting something, after all, that he was not going to get. 

“I just assumed it was what you wanted,” Brock continued when the silence started to settle again. “But really, it’s not a problem with me. I’m the same, you know. I’m just… A simple romantic, boy.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“I’m fine with just hanging out,” Brock finished.

Oh. So he was a good guy. A romantic guy. A hot guy who dreamed of a relationship. Who was fine with spending an evening “hanging out” with Steve even though he previously thought they were going to have sex.

Steve started feeling very warm, all of sudden.

“Thanks,” Steve answered. “You’re a- really great guy,” he said, because it seemed more appropriate than asking Brock if he was the love of his life.

Brock smiled. The warmth in Steve’s chest didn’t go away. He was suddenly getting very, very confident in what they were doing again.

“But if you want you can- you can come closer,” he suggested. _You can start touching me again,_ he thought.

“Oh, yeah?” Brock asked, his voice suddenly seductive again. “Like that?” 

He put his hand on Steve’s thigh again. 

Steve gulped and nodded. He was feeling _very hot_ now. But not as uncomfortable as he had felt only a few minutes before when they had been in the same position. Maybe because he trusted Brock more, now that he knew that he didn’t only want a quick fuck with him.

_Oh, fuck it,_ he thought. He was feeling great here, comfortable and safe, and he wanted Brock, and Brock wanted him, and that didn’t mean it had to be just sex, but it could be sex in the first place still-

He surged forward and kissed Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAH this chapter is out now!!! What did you think of it?? Do you trust Brock? Do you think Steve was right to try out some new things? What do you think will be Bucky's reaction?
> 
> Thanks for reading this story! There'll be another chapter next Sunday, and in the meanwhile you can follow me on tumblr (@jeeanmoreau) and message me if you want to! I'll always be happy to answer!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky’s phone rang while he was in the locker room - a habit, recently. He rolled his eyes when he saw that the number belonged to Steve’s office. What could Steve need at eleven while he knew that Bucky was at work?

“Don’t you ever hang up on me like that again,” he declared when he picked up the phone, referring to last night’s events. He was still bitter about that.

“It’s Natasha,” he heard on the other side, and frowned. Why would Natasha call him? “Is Steve with you?” She asked then which raised all kinds of alarms in his brain.

“No? I’m at work,” he answered. “Why?”

“He had a client meeting at 9:30 and he missed it. He’s not at work.”

Bucky’s head did a double take.

“I’m sorry? He’s not there?” Bucky asked, suddenly getting very worried.

“That’s what I’ve said.”

“Have you heard of him since last night?” Bucky said again.

“No, why?” Natasha answered.

“He had a- a date, I guess, last night? He didn’t call me back, and now he’s not at work-”

All kinds of stories suddenly started streaming through Bucky’s brain. What if the guy had been a serial killer? What if he had sequestrated Steve, what if he was part of a mafia, what if he was a human trafficker-

“Man, are you OK?” Sam asked, grounding him into reality again.

“Bucky?” Natasha asked on the phone.

“I’m- yeah, sorry, I was just- I’m gonna go check up on him, OK? I’m sure he has just overslept.”

Steve never overslept. No one mentioned it.

**

Bucky was worried. He was worried because Steve had been to a stranger’s house at night and no one had heard of him since then which was, no one could deny it, very worrying. He was worried because Steve was not the kind of guy who took risks, who missed work, who missed calls. He was organized, almost to the point of obsession, but he was also very careful and caring which meant that he should have at least sent a text to Bucky, for god’s sake.

And it was all Bucky’s fault. If he had not pushed Steve…

“Man, come on, we’re gonna check up on him at his house, he’s probably sick or tired or something,” Sam suggested, taking Bucky out of his thoughts. He nodded weakly.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Sam continued.

“I hope you’re right,” he sighed. 

They hopped in Sam’s car, the radio on in case of an emergency where they’d be needed, but fortunately they were able to make it to Steve’s place without being called. They climbed the stairs as quickly as they could until they found themselves in front of Steve’s door.

Bucky knocked.

No one answered.

Bucky knocked once again.

Steve still didn’t answer.

“Steve?” Bucky said weakly. “Steve?” He tried again.

“Steve, buddy, answer the door,” Sam shouted.

No answer. Blood started boiling in Bucky’s veins.

“Do you have a key?” Sam asked, and Bucky nodded.

He opened the door and got inside, closely followed by Sam. The apartment was plunged in the dark, so Bucky turned on the lights.

“Steve?” He asked again. The living room was empty, and when he started exploring, Bucky had to admit that Steve was nowhere to be seen.

“Wow,” Sam commented. “Who’s this guy? Mister Clean?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but he was too worried to answer.

“Where is he?” He exclaimed instead, pacing in the living room. “He’s not at work, he’s not there, he hasn’t texted any of us since last night…”

The realization made its way to Bucky’s mind slowly. Steve had _disappeared._

“Man, we need to call the police,” he said softly; and then he started panicking. “We need to put flyers, call his mother, we need to-”

“Calm down,” Sam answered. He put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to ground him, but it only worked moderately. “We’ll do that if we need to, but first we’re gonna check his office, OK? I’m sure he’s fine.”

“You said that he was fine half an hour ago, you said he was probably home sick, and now his place is empty-”

“Relax, it’ll be OK,” Sam said again.

They rushed to Steve’s office. 

**

Steve was a very boring kind of guy. He had a routine, he had habits, and he had very specific limits. His routine very much didn't include leaving a guy's house in the morning after sleeping over, especially when he had known the guy for only half a day. It didn't include sneaking into his workplace an hour and a half late because he had overslept in Brock's arms. When he finally reached his office, he thought he had been discreet enough - it wasn't his type, after all, to be late, so no one really checked up on him unless he was needed somewhere. 

He hadn't thought about Natasha. To be honest, he hadn't thought much about anything- his mind had been taken over by Brock and he didn't know if it would be freed anytime soon. He was still riding his enthusiasm when he opened the door, but all of it flew through the window when he saw the red hair of his friend. She was sitting at his office, feet on the desk, looking carelessly at her phone - and she didn’t even turn around when she heard him enter the room.

When he came in front of her, she still didn’t look up, but she raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Steve faked a cough to catch her intention. She stared at him.

“Hello,” he said, confused.

“You missed a phone meeting,” Natasha answered.

Steve gasped. “Mr Gabris at 9:30! I had completely forgotten!”

“Yeah, since you were too busy worrying everyone- Wait,” she paused, “you’re sneaking in your office at 11, wearing crippled clothes- Steve, is this a walk of shame?”

Steve smirked, caught in the act.

“Not if I don’t feel shame,” he answered, and Natasha gasped.

“Steve! I’m so proud of you! You have to tell me all the details!” Then she paused. “But wait, before you do that, I just have to warn-”

Suddenly, the door flew open and Bucky entered the room.

“So we checked at his place but he wasn’t there and-” He started exclaiming in the attention of Natasha, but when he realized that Steve was standing next to her, he stopped.

After a short pause that still felt like a century to Steve, he asked : “Has he been there the whole time?”

“No, he just arrived, and I was about to call you to tell you that he was fine,” Natasha answered.

“You should have warned me! I was worried sick,” Bucky said, still to Natasha.

“I was gonna tell you, I was about to call you as soon as he arrived.”

“Do you realize that I’m standing right there?” Steve asked, annoyed.

When Bucky stared at him, he regretted his words.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Bucky answered.

“Buck,” Steve started, “I’m really sorry, I should have texted you to tell you I was safe. But now you know I am, and I get that you were worried, but you can relax now, alright?”

“Relax? I don’t like knowing that you went to a stranger’s house on your own without consulting me- consulting anyone,” Bucky answered.

Steve frowned. “I don’t have to consult you before I do things,” he answered. “I was following your advice, by the way. You’re the one who signed me on Grindr.”

“It was a joke! It was supposed to be a joke! I didn’t think you’d go through it!”

“But I did! And I don’t regret it, and now I’m here and safe and I just want to go back to work”, Steve said.

“It’s dangerous! He was a stranger, and it was night, and no one knew where you were…”

“Buck, you do it all the time!”

“It’s not the same, it’s-” Bucky started, then interrupted himself.

“How is that not the same?” 

“I’m- I’m-”

“You are?” Steve asked.

“I’m able to defend myself, if something happens to me,” Bucky finished, his jaw set.

“Because I’m not?”

“Of course you are, but I’m a firefighter, Steve, I was trained- I know what to do if something happens to me.”

“So do I! I know how to take care of myself!”

“The thing is, you don’t have to,” Bucky sighed. “You don’t have to put yourself in dangerous situations like that. What if he had been a serial killer? What if he had been a creep or an old man?”

“Then I would have handled it,” Steve answered. “Bucky. I’m fine, you see? I’m fine.”

“I just- I just don’t want you to take useless risks, that’s all,” Bucky said softly, then frowned. “Wait, where are Natasha and Sam?”

Steve pointed to the office window, and they saw in the corridor Natasha and Sam in a very, very deep discussion, Natasha’s predatory expression making them shiver from across the room.

“Wow,” Bucky said. “That was unexpected.”

“Only if you don’t know Natasha like I do,” Steve answered.

Steve sighed and then turned to Bucky. “Listen. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you. But I’m a grown man. I would have called you on the spot if something felt fishy. I could have called the police. I know how to run, too. But I didn’t have to, and instead, I spent a great night with a great guy. Now can you just… be happy for me? I’m fine, Buck.”

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, then deflated. He nodded.

“Is he nice, at least?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, he is. He really is.”

“What’s his name?”

“Brock.”

“Do you think it will last? Are you going to see him again?”

“I’m going to see him again, yeah. And as to if I think it’ll last… Well I hope so, pal. I really hope so. He was … He was a good person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I actually have very bad news to share with you. I am not going to continue this story.
> 
> I don’t like giving up on things I write but I just can’t bring myself to care about this story anymore. I don’t care about the movie it’s based on, I don’t care about the characterization, I don’t care about my plot. I just don’t enjoy writing this story anymore.
> 
> And if I believe the comments and the reactions I receive, I’m not the only one. I don’t feel like people are actually reading or enjoying this story, I don’t feel like I’m having interactions with you readers, I don’t feel like you care about it a lot and I’m not blaming you since as I said, I don’t care about it either now.
> 
> So I’m not writing this story for myself, because I don’t enjoy it, and I’m not writing it for others either, which means I’m writing it for nothing, and I can’t keep doing that. Especially since I’ve actually fallen in love with my original works and my original characters all over again these past weeks. I want to write about them and continue my original stories but with uni I cannot do that _and_ continue my stevebucky fic, and my choice was really easily made.
> 
> This was the last chapter of the story, and I will take the fic offline in one or two weeks so people are not tempted to start reading it only to find that it will not be updated again.
> 
> I’m sorry to stop the story at this point, and if you want to know what happens next, I was just following the plot of the movie the Ten Years Plan, so you can actually watch it and imagine Myles is Steve and Brody is Bucky. I might write other stevebucky fics in the next few months, probably not multichaptered, but I can’t promise anything. If you want to talk about them with me, though, you can follow me on tumblr : @jeeanmoreau . I’ll also probably post about my original work on there if you’re interested.
> 
> I’m really sorry, and I hope you don’t hate me too much!


End file.
